


Riovelle beyond the veil

by tiresroll



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cthulhu au, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Written in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:12:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiresroll/pseuds/tiresroll
Summary: This is not exactly a Cthulhu AU per say since I am using an Elder One of my own creation, this is still a fic that follows some of the principles of Lovecratian Horror, with a father-son relationship on the side. The story starts with Haytham and Connor's attempt on strengthening familial bond by doing a road trip, only they made a wrong turn and end up in a strange town called Riovelle.





	1. Chapter 1

与其说是克总AU不如说是调查员AU了，西皮自然还是父子

时间设定是现代

里面出现的古神和相关咒语是我个人原创，跟爱手艺菊苣的克总也没多少关系吧，具体套用了洛氏恐怖的操作这样。

简介：两人在去弗罗里达的公路上迷了路，在错误的地方转上了错误的道路。

 

CH1

北卡罗来纳的森林在黑夜中延绵成了巨大的一片，高耸的树木投下更深的阴影，枝叶间一瞬闪过微黄的光线，那是一辆独行的宾利，它快速地掠过树林，卷起的气流带得地上的枯叶刷拉地响动，几只飞鸟尖叫腾起，抗议这在深夜吵闹的不速之客。

舒曼的C大调第二交响曲轻缓地流出车载音响，开车的人却没有仔细欣赏的迹象。驾驶座上的男人头发修剪整齐，微微发灰，浆白的衬衫扣到最顶，一条藏蓝条纹的深色领带被金色的领带夹扣在衣襟上，下半隐没在黑色的马甲里，他没穿西装外套，衬衫袖子整齐地翻折到手肘，露出肌肉结实的小臂，右手拇指在方向盘上有一下没一下地敲着节拍。副驾驶上的年轻人正微微弯腰研究放在腿上的地图，手指正顺着表示公路的细线描绘，他略长的头发只有上半部分被扎起，剩下的都随意地披散在颈后，比起在一旁正襟危坐的男人来说，穿得可以说是相当散漫——一件洗得发旧的印花T恤，一条牛仔裤。他用力闭了闭眼睛，抬起头深吸一口气。

“如果你早点听我的，”他说，有些过于用力地把地图甩到仪表板上，“我们也不至于落到这个地步。”

“我以为我们已经同意这是谁的过错，康纳，”灰发男人平稳地说，视线一刻没有离开过眼前被灯光照亮的道路，“如果不是你坚持左转，我们已经在休息站享受咖啡了——就算它再难喝。”

“所以这是我的错？”康纳半笑着哼了口气，“你真是让人难以置信。”

“我记得我对你的看法表示了反对，”男人瞥了年轻人一眼，“相当强烈的，反对。”

“我恐怕你是老糊涂了，父亲，”康纳刻意加重了最后两个字，“我记得是我对你的看法表示了反对，并强烈要求你离我远点。”

“啊，”年长者应了一声，“现在，这是你对父亲该有的态度吗？”

“如果你曾是一位合格的父亲的话，请务必提醒我，因为我似乎没有关于这个的记忆。”

海尔森换了个档，车窗外的树木更快地消失在身后，引擎嗡鸣着，在无月的夜空下破开树海，既是灯塔又是孤舟地撞入开阔的平原。康纳双手抱胸，在最后的树影消失的时候坐起身来，他扶着椅背转过身去，原本压抑的树影逐渐远去，最后消失在视野之中，成为远方层叠剪影的一部分，他皱起眉毛，坐回来又拿起被蹂躏得满是皱褶的地图。他时不时抬起头，眯着眼睛朝外张望，额头几乎贴到车窗上，目之所及一片平坦，连农舍或木屋的影子都看不见，道路两旁的野草倒伏着几乎要压到车窗上来，长而细的叶片晃动着，规律地上下摇摆起伏，像一只巨大的，由无数细小个体组成的生物，匍匐着要往公路上侵蚀。车载音响里小提琴高昂地响起，横笛和小号紧紧跟随，在黑暗中康纳猛地往后离开车窗，他倒抽一口气，抓住了海尔森搭在变速杆上的手。

“怎么了？”海尔森没有挥开年轻人，只是放松了油门斜过眼看向对方，后者快速将手压在自己腿上，摇了一下头，然后抬起手捏住自己的鼻梁，缓慢地吐气。

“真没想到，”海尔森勾起嘴角，“我以为我才是开了一天车的那个。”

“你对自己的人格魅力估计过高，父亲，”康纳提高声音，“光是跟你共处一室留够我受的了。”

“我想我能帮你解决这个问题，”海尔森轻描淡写地将年轻人的怒气推到一边，他扬起下巴示意前方，在一成不变的平面上突兀地立着一个长方形的物体，显然是一块路牌，“起码我们中还是有人在认真做事的，恩？”

康纳往后靠在座椅上，闭上了眼，右手握着自己的左手，拇指在触碰到海尔森的手的掌心小幅度地摩挲。车灯照亮了立在草原间的牌子，上面绿底白字十分清晰地写着“距离雷欧维拉还有3公里”——这是好消息，如此维护得当的路标证明这个小镇仍然有人居住，一旁的小路也还没被杂草覆盖，碎砂石从灰绿的草丛间割开一道口子，往地平线的那一边无限延伸。海尔森打了方向灯，双手将方向盘往左打了两个圈，宾利碾上小路，碎石簌簌地响着，车灯则落在更显茂密的草丛间，先导哨兵一样缓慢开拓道路。车内没有多少颠簸，海尔森注意到康纳的呼吸变得深而平缓，垂下眼睛看了眼对方还握在一起的手，又挂了个档加快了行车速度。

\-----------------TBC------------------


	2. Chapter 2

城镇的灯光影影绰绰地在无光的天穹下闪烁，在海尔森刚刚能看清楼房的轮廓的时候，雨帘哗啦一下砸到了车窗上，康纳动了动，他迷蒙着眼睛看向启动了雨刮器的海尔森，然后晃了晃头坐直身体，他左右挪了一下，最后靠在车门上，清了清嗓子说：“我们到了？”

“很显然。”海尔森说，车灯被密集的雨水打碎成无数细小的光亮碎片，火树银花一样地闪烁着，暴雨下道路的边界模模糊糊，杂草被打压得躺服到地上，无声地被车轮碾过，碎成了绿色的碎片。汽车驶上城镇的坚硬道路，海尔森左右扫了一圈，街上的橱窗黑沉沉的，店铺全部拉上了窗帘和卷帘门，少有几个亮着灯的也挂了锁，店铺上的住宅楼则灯火通明，时不时能看到窗户背后的人影。他尽可能贴着路边朝前开去，眯着眼睛透过挡风玻璃和车窗往外看，试图在雨水中找到一家还在营业的商铺，康纳贴在他那侧的车窗上，在又一个落了锁的店铺灯光下摇头。里面扫地的人抬起头，正好对上康纳的目光，康纳叫住了海尔森，后者探过身来，和他一起看着商店里的人快步走到橱窗边，一手按在玻璃上，一手朝旁边指了指，然后笔画了个二，同时嘴巴夸张地做出“街区”的口型,康纳冲他挥挥手，海尔森则踩下油门，将那个友善的窗户留在后面。他们经过了一条融化在雨幕中的黑暗街道，滑过宽阔的十字路口，在等了一个红绿灯之后停在紫色的霓虹灯下，灯管缠绕着组合成圆角的三叉戟，斜斜地指向天空，这是一栋独立的单层建筑，屋顶的倾斜带着不属于这个世纪的角度，甚至能模糊看到上面立了个烟囱，单开的木门隐藏在阴影下，上面的四方玻璃昏黄而模糊，借着霓虹灯和车灯的光线他们勉强看到，门的左右两侧被木板填满，只能依稀看到窗框曾经的轮廓——两个格外深色的木条上下对称，中间平整的木板上了光漆一样闪着光。康纳回过头，看到海尔森挑着眉毛的样子压下一个白眼，转身在后座上摸索着抓过一件外套，罩着头推开车门小跑过去。

海尔森注视着年轻人消失在那块古怪的门板后面，雨水在刚才车门短暂的敞开中溅到座椅上，海尔森习惯性地抽出手帕擦拭，手心因此贴在了座椅的凹陷处，那上面还带有些许余温，他顿了一下，又仔细地擦干了水滴，才将手帕收回口袋。他左手搭在方向盘上，右手拇指和中指分别卡在额头两侧，指尖稍微用力按着太阳穴，揉了几圈后在手心里叹了口气。雨水击打在车身和行道上千篇一律地作响，海尔森这才拧了拧车载音响，里面的乐声早已停歇，剩下的只有沙沙的白噪，他试图找一个能够解闷的频道，但是复古的收音机表盘上，红色的指针从左滑到右，又从右滑到左，都只有无信号的电流声和闷闷的雨声，他按掉失去功效的机器，手肘弯曲靠在门边，食指轻轻抵在下巴上，侧着头看向道路的另一边：这里似乎是城镇的中心位置，建筑排列整齐，高度和款式也似乎相同，毛躁的黄色光线映出了路灯上弯曲细致的装饰，那线条陌生又扭曲，在雨幕中形成一个复杂的影子。他往窗户靠了靠，想要看清路灯上面缠绕的花纹，突然一个物体从眼前晃过，他的手下意识按到了腰后，在注意到那只是个跑过去的人后又靠回椅子上，那看起来是个男性，戴着兜帽弓着身子，怀里似乎抱着什么，他在车前停了停，然后又加快脚步撞进门里，正好和从里面出来的康纳擦身而过。康纳重新把外套顶在头上跑回车内，而海尔森啧了一声——那是他的外套。

“弗库是这镇上唯一的旅店，”年轻人抖了抖外套，将它随意搭在腿上，“我还要了份地图。”

“干得不错。”海尔森说。

“呃，谢谢，”康纳摸了摸鼻子，很快地抖开地图，那纸张破破烂烂，还沾了些黏糊的液体，显然在酒吧里已经呆了很一段年头了，“在刚才的十字路口右转，再开二百米。”海尔森拉开手刹，车子在路上前进了一小段，然后掉了个头，尾灯融化在雨水中。

一个人从酒吧旁黑暗的巷子里探头出来，宽大的雨衣帽子盖住了他的脸，他走到人行道上，在紫色的光块中拉出一条长长的黑影，好一会儿后才快步消失在街角。一声凄厉的鸟鸣不知从何而来，在空旷的、被雨水占据的街道中回响，那声音像有形体一样旋转向上，试图撕裂厚重的云层，一道闪电蜿蜒狰狞地爬过夜空，吼叫着在高耸的山间甩下一条刺眼的尾巴，然后消失得无影无踪。


	3. Chapter 3

康纳抬起手揉了一下眼睛，挫败地叹了口气，继续四处张望。周围的一切像是被恶意毁坏的画作一样模糊，河水流淌的声音却规律而清晰，他低下头抬起右脚，鹅卵石在鞋子的踩压下发出细碎的声响，鞋尖两块石子远就是正在流动的液体——那东西看上去粘稠而有质感，与其说是水，不如说是透明的稀薄凝胶——它一下一下往岸上漫，带有特定的节奏和奇异的目的感，康纳往后倾了倾身，本能地想要后退几步，然而脚被定住了一样动弹不得。突然雾气尽数消散，一条宽阔的、看不到对岸的河流蓦地伸展开来，它表面没有一丝波纹，更像个池塘，但里面的液体又不容置疑地变换着光影往下游涌去。河流中央有一个黑色的带状区域，它从河流望不见的源头一路延伸到地平线那边的末尾，像是石油泄漏的巨大运输船留下的污浊痕迹，牢牢附着在墨绿色的河水之上。康纳将手搭在额前遮挡不存在的光线，此时那个黑色的带子又像是沉在水底的了，它被包裹在凝胶之中，泛着一层湿润的绿，他这才意识到那是一道深不见底的沟壑，一个东西在黑色的阴影中依循着河水波动的古怪节奏挣扎，在黑色和绿色模糊的边界上徘徊。一种奇怪的粘稠的声音响起，随着沟壑中的东西扭动得越来越剧烈而变得明显。康纳转过身又转回来，他呼吸急促，双手用力捏成拳，用力地试图挪开双脚，喘息在空中凝成一股白色的水汽，这点白雾迅速扩大，将墨绿的河面重新遮盖得严严实实，模糊的视线里河水抓住了他的鞋底，然后将鞋尖一点点吞入。

康纳用力睁开眼睛，他喘了好一会，才偏过头看到弯腰站在床边，已经穿戴整齐的海尔森。年轻人坐起来捏了捏鼻梁，手指习惯性地往后将头发捋得稍微整齐点，视线从海尔森笔挺的西裤往上，滑过铁灰色的马甲，带着黑色暗纹的领带，一直到刮得干净的下巴和鬓角，锐利的颧骨线条，眼角细小的纹路，最后撞上苍蓝色的眼睛。

雷轰隆一声响，康纳猛地移开视线。

“该走了。”海尔森转身从衣柜里拿出挂了一晚上的，与马甲配套的西装外套，他回过头来，视线在年轻人脸上停留，康纳坐在那儿，用来当做睡衣的T恤几乎湿透了，头发也黏在颈脖上，脸色有些发白，他双手撑在膝盖上，看着海尔森左手提着外套领子，右手穿到袖管里面，接着拇指顺着领子一拉，将西装整个打开，流畅而服帖地套在身上，他指尖一下一下地点着，敲出一个古怪的节奏。  
海尔森往前跨了一步，康纳下意识后退，却被按在后颈上的手制止了动作，一只手按在康纳汗湿微凉的额头上，海尔森低沉地哼了一声，他移开右手，朝青年俯下身——

“你干什么。”在海尔森能靠的更近之前康纳站了起来，他强迫自己的视线与海尔森的齐平，眼里满是戒备。

“我不会拧断你的脖子，男孩，”海尔森把手背到身后，“我只是想确认你没有给我们的旅程增添不必要的变量。”

“变量？”康纳笑出声来，“原谅我，父亲，或许下次你该让变量坐上飞机，而不是把他绑在可笑的公路过家家上。”他在变量两个字上加重了语气，还没等海尔森能回复就转身走进盥洗室，并砰地一声甩上门。雷声低沉地滚过，雨滴前仆后继地拍打在窗户上，海尔森维持着刚才的姿势，拇指无意识地在右手手心摩挲，他站了一会儿，然后转身朝房间角落里的小圆桌走去，阖上屏幕已经暗下的手提电脑，将它放进黑色的公事包里。与他一墙之隔的康纳右手撑在洗手盆上，深呼吸一下后——空气中还残存着些许浅谈又不容忽视的味道——看着镜子里站在日光灯冰冷光线下的自己，然后拧开水龙头掬起一捧水往脸上泼去，冰凉的手指触碰到额头，那里有一块掌心大小的区域热得厉害，几乎驱赶掉梦境残存下来的透骨的冷意。水滴顺着颈脖滑入衣领，康纳叹了口气，抬起左手按在自己的右肩上，那里先前还压着海尔森试图唤醒他的手，他闭上眼睛，看到海尔森弯腰在自己床边，马甲敞开，衬衫松垮，他嘴唇离得很近，它们一开一合，构成了属于他名字的五个音节。

两下短促的敲门声让他回过神来，他迅速洗漱，将汗湿的衣服脱下，意识到自己没将替换的衣服带进来后直接拉开门走了出去，在床边的行李袋里翻找。他先是摸出了一件烟灰色的T恤，啧了一声将它塞到袋子最深处，接着又摸出一件深蓝色的套上，他四下扫了一眼——海尔森并不在屋内，门外传来闷闷的说话声——脱下裤子，换上一条干净的，跟昨天那条几乎没什么区别的牛仔裤。

他收拾妥当，背着包推开门，雨声铺天盖地，走廊仅靠房间门边的壁灯照明，另一面是连绵的窗玻璃，外面的天空还压着雨云，一扇窗户不知道为什么开着，雨水被风带起打湿了窗台，一丝丝水珠吹到康纳手臂上，不一会就显得有些湿粘。海尔森提着皮包，他看了眼康纳，继续冲手机那头说：“在我不在期间你全权负责这件事，我不希望看到一点差错。再见，查尔斯。”

康纳哼了一声。

“看看是谁大驾光临。”海尔森将手机收回西装内袋，冲康纳翘起嘴角。后者翻了个白眼，率先走向走廊底端按下电梯，盯着红色数字缓慢变换，那股子浅淡的味道在他周围萦绕不去，并在海尔森的脚步靠近时愈发明显。

“康纳。”

他绷住呼吸。

“如果你真的不舒服——”

“放心，我不会拖你后腿的。”电梯叮地一声敞开，康纳快步走进去，沉重而带有些许辛辣的木香短暂地被电梯厢里的霉味冲散，然后又一下撞进这个临时的屏障，他不自觉地捏紧了手提包的提带，海尔森则一言不发。

长方形的光块越来越细，走廊里恢复了昏暗，雨在窗框和玻璃上不断敲打，溅到湿透了的地摊上发出细碎的声响，两人刚刚离开的房间门口的灯闪烁了一阵，平淡甚至有些庸俗的郁金香形玻璃灯罩抖了几下，从链接墙壁的铁支架上蔓延出扭曲的浮凸花纹，黑色的细线打着旋，一点点覆盖到花瓣的尖端，变得刺眼的雪白强光从花纹的间隙中射出，在墙上和地上投下晃动的影子。

电梯停下时低沉地响了一下，康纳抬头看了眼老旧的天花板和角落的黑色半圆摄像头，跟在海尔森后面拐过墙角，站在电梯门左侧的小柜台前。旅店的主人是个与康纳年纪相仿的年轻女性，她肤色黝黑，一条粗黑的辫子斜斜地从肩头垂到胸前，两人出来的时候她正翘着腿坐在旋转椅上，手里捧着一本硬皮封面的边角都磨损了的书，一边喝着咖啡一边翻页，她身后的电视按了静音，在阴暗的休息室里变换着色彩。

“你好，”海尔森一手按在柜台上，“我们想要退房。”

“您们是想出去？”她扬起眉毛，“在这个天气？”

“是的，恐怕我们还有个日程要赶。”海尔森礼貌地微笑。

“这可坏了，”她蹙起眉毛，很是担忧地合上书，“您们应该没看新闻吧，进出镇上的唯一干道因为山体崩塌而堵住了，他们说得四、五天才能清理完毕，那是在雨停了的情况下。”

“山体滑坡？”康纳也站到柜台边，海尔森看了他一眼。

“是啊，刚刚新闻还在播呢，喏。”她侧过身去指了指还在变换影像的电视，西装革履的新闻播报员正拿着稿纸，面无表情地对着镜头说着什么，旅店老板举起遥控器按了一下，画面下方出现了一个喇叭图案，电流化的声音传了出来：“……滑坡，连接威尔逊大街的18号干道已经封闭，消防部门正在尽力抢修，但是在雨停之前似乎也无能为力，我们的记者……”

“你是说，那是进出这里唯一的路？”海尔森手指在桌上短促地敲了敲，康纳看向他，为这个不必要的带有重复性的问题感到一丝奇怪。

“是啊，从有这个镇子开始就是那条路了，”年轻女人也不感到不耐，她耸耸肩，放下遥控器，重新拿起那本书，“所以我建议你们还是多呆两天，起码等雨停了再说。”

“多谢你的建议。”海尔森拍了拍康纳的手背，转过身重新走向电梯，他表情没什么变化，伸出两只手指轻轻按下电梯按键，在电梯门关上后拿出手机。

“怎么了？”康纳压低声音，从海尔森的动作中读出了一丝不对。他想要凑过去看那块发着亮的屏幕，又有些犹豫——上次他这么做最后闹得可不好看。

“没什么。”海尔森把手机放进口袋，做了个下压的手势，从眼角瞥了康纳一眼，然后抬了抬下巴，视线扫过电梯角落里的监视器。康纳抬起脚尖在地上轻轻点了两下，做出一副百无聊赖的样子也摸出手机点开网页，让他奇怪的是，在电梯到达四楼后那个搜索网站都没能跳出熟悉的红色黄色的圆圈来，提示加载错误的小字一直在白色的画面上悬着，他退出浏览器，关掉后台，又打开了一次，半透明圆圈继续旋转，然后在“没有网路连线”的字样出现后消失。他抬起头，海尔森已经打开了门，他站在房内，一手握着门把手，在他进来之后将门轻轻关上。

“到底怎么回事？”没等海尔森放下行李，康纳就把手提包往床上一扔，有些烦躁地说。

“安静。”海尔森竖起一只手指，谨慎仔细地环视这个不大又简单的房间，他重新拿出电脑，屏幕在被打开的那刻亮起，三角形标志的背景前弹出输入密码的白色长方形方框，他单手迅速输入了几个字符，手指在触控板上划了几下，一个黑色的图标在右下角闪烁了一阵，然后定在浅淡的蓝色上。

“满意了？”康纳双手在胸前交叉，扬着眉毛问，“没人监听我们尊贵的先生？”

“我可不想因为你的幼稚而送命，”海尔森显然习惯了这些言语上的挑衅，他直起身，手指还点在笔记本电脑冰冷的边沿，“我们中总有一个人要带点脑子出门。”

“我以为你昨晚就检查过了，”康纳声音低下去，“如果你真的带了脑子的话。再说了，这里我们从没来过，甚至不在预订的路线之内，你恐怕是高估了自己对‘敌人’的重要性。”

“我说过这是关于我的‘敌人’么？”海尔森从裤子口袋里摸出一个东西来，按在桌上推了过去：那是一小块纸片，边缘毛糙而且歪斜，像是被匆忙从哪里扯下来的一样，上面用全大写写了“要不滚，要不死”几个字，纸张背面能摸出笔迹凹凸的线条。康纳把纸条翻过来又翻过去，然后看向海尔森。

“你在哪里找到这个的？”

“门缝里，”海尔森坐了下来，翘起一条腿，用手抚了抚上面不存在的皱褶，“在你在厕所里不知道干些什么的时候。”

“我不能相信，”青年摇头，晃了晃纸条，“我们在这儿人生地不熟，这说不通。”“我没兴趣跟你开玩笑，”海尔森哼一声，“告诉我，昨晚你看到路牌的时候，有看到周围哪怕一个小山坡么？”

“没有，我记得我们是从一片平原里拐上那条路的。”康纳皱起眉毛，缓慢地放下了纸条，那片古怪的草地和潜伏在其中一晃而过的阴影勾着梦境里古怪的河流一同显现在他脑海里，他捏了一下桌角，突然跨步往床上的手提包走去，从里面翻出了那张他深夜在酒吧拿到的破旧地图。陈旧和因为过度使用而发软的纸上粗略地画出了小镇的主要干道和建筑，以及围成一个半圆，将小镇抱在内的山脉，各个绿色之间只有一条道路延伸到纸张的边界，上面标了18号干道的字样，在进入小镇范围后这条干道也变成了威尔逊大街，地图的右上方——通过罗盘看是东北方——是大片的，占据了地图几乎四分之一的蓝色，上面用大字写着塔索河。

“那么，”海尔森的语调里还带着一丝讽刺的笑意，“你说，是我们的记忆出了差错，还是有人在搞鬼？”

康纳捋了一下头发，不解地说：“这里的人有什么必要这么做？”

“我不知道，”海尔森敲了敲电脑，“我也不打算知道，等雨稍微小一点，我就要去那条路上看看，如果情况真的像新闻那样所说，那么，”他顿了顿，“那么，我们就该谨慎小心。”

康纳双手靠在桌上，手肘抵着圆桌的边沿，正好压着地图的边角。那块就这个比例尺来说面积过于大的蓝色水域让他发冷，手上身上似乎又沾染了梦中那个黏腻的水雾，嘴里莫名其妙地发干，他握紧双手，从嘴里吐出灼热的气息，懒散地往后靠在椅背上。海尔森看了他一阵，站起来绕过桌子，不由分说地压着他的肩膀低下头，微凉的额头抵上来，康纳克制不住一阵颤抖，他双手发软，觉得全身的热量都汇聚在腹部，一点一点地烧着，烧了什么呢？他又在说什么？海尔森的手心贴在颈侧，修长有力的手指捏在颈后的骨头上，他的嘴唇很近，他甚至能看到他说话时舌头勾起的动作。

“海尔森。”他小声嘟囔，眼皮沉沉地盖了下来，他只觉得自己脚下一空，再睁开眼时，发现自己又回到了那个宽阔的河边，河水还在不断往上扭动爬行，渐渐要没过他的鞋顶。他想要离开，身上却突然压了一个巨大的燃烧着的房梁，木头被烧得噼啪作响，橙红色的火焰就着河水上涨的节奏狂舞，他鼻翼翕动，胸口起伏，却总是无法顺畅呼吸，眼前的景象像是剪辑过度的影片一样，一下是河流，一下是无边的草原，一个东西潜藏在里面，青年瞪大眼睛，棕色的瞳仁蒙上了一层白雾。


End file.
